five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Adira The Wolf
Adira The Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: The Living Tombstone - It's Been So Long (Female Cover) She Has Light-Teal Fur and Light-Orange Eyes. She Wears a Brown Garment and Bikini, Her Breast and Thighs are Plump and Extremely Large. Her Breast is Bulging Out of Her Bikini. She Wears a Brown Bandit Mask Around Her Neck, Her Breast, Bottom of Tail, Hair, Bottom of Her Face and The Half of Her Thighs are White. Bumps are Visible on Her Breast, Looking Like Small Nipples. She Blushes Sometimes Because of Her Massive Bulging Bust. She Carries a Silver Broadsword. She Has Pointed Ears. Withered Version: He is Missing Her Face and Left Arm, She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Both Thighs, Both Feet, and Both Legs. Her Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. Her Bikini are a Little Ragged. She is Very Rusty Toy Version: Her Breast and Thighs are Slighty Larger, Her Fur is Light-Cyan. She Has Dark-Orange Eyes and Orange Cheeks. She Has Big Eyelashes and a Very Large Booty. Her Breast and Garment are Slighty Ragged Phantom Version: She is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Legs. She is Missing Her Right Forearm and Right Hand. Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil and Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of Her Socket. Her Stomach Has a Large Hole on It. The Left Side of Her Bikini Has Rips on Them. Nightmare Version: She is Splattered in Blood and Oil, Her Teeth and Broadsword are Mostly Covered in Blood. Her Eyes are Dark-Red. She Has Rips on Her Waist, Thighs, and The Top of Her Breast. She Has Spikes on Her Fingers. Her Broadsword Looks Like a Mace. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand, Feet, Around Her Mouth, Right Lower-Leg and Half of Her Right Lower-Leg. Her Wiring is Pink and Red, Like Blood Vessels. She Has a Rip on Her Torso and Right Ear (Disclaimer: Her Wiring isn't Actually Blood Vessels, Barely of The FNaE's OC's are Possessed) Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot, Right Breast, Left Hand and Left Arm. Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of Her Socket. Half of Her Right Ear is Missing. She is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires. She is Also Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: Her Broadsword is a Buzzsaw. She Has Dry Blood on Her Lower Jaw, Breast, Waist and Front of Her Thighs. She Has Spikes on Her Fingers, Her Fingers, Feet, Forearms, and Lower-Legs Have Oil on Them. She is Very Rusty. Her Eyes are Light-Red. Fredbear Version: Her Model Looks The Same As Her FNAF 1 Model. But Her Eyes and Fur are Darker, Her Ears are Longer. She Has Even Larger Bust, Hips and Butt. Her Bikini is a Little Torn. She Still Blushes Because of Her Massive Body, But Got Used to It. She is Very Tall and The Handle of Her Broadsword is Golden Instead of Silver. Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Right Arm, Left Eye and Half of Her Ears are Missing. She Has a Broken Lower Jaw, Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil and She Has a Medium-Sized Rip on Her Torso. Her Left Forearm, Left Hand, Left Lower-Leg and Left Foot is Missing It's Suit Golden Version: She is Golden and Her Left Hand is Missing. Her Mask is Falling Off and Broken. Her Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot and Waist are Missing It's Suit and She Has Lots of Rips and Loose Wires Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller, Her Fur is More Fluffy and Her Tail is Longer, Her Eyes is More Shiny Also Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Left Forearm, Left Hand, Right Arm and Both Ears are Missing, There is Black Tentacles Coming Out of Her Shoulders, Wrapped In Loose Wires. Her Eyes Have Glowing Bloodshot Pupils, She is Covered in Loose Wires and Rips Demolished Version: Her Right Forearm, Right Hand and Right Ear is Missing With Wires Poking Out. Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil, Her Entire Right Eye is Glowing Red and Her Body is Covered in Cracks, Loose Wires, Holes and Rust. Her Left Ear is Missing It's Suit and Her Right Eye is Missing Also. Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Teal Hair and a Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur, a Longer Tail and a Medium-Sized Booty